The present invention relates generally to devices employed for the rehabilitation and/or strengthening of the lower back area (i.e., the xe2x80x9cpelvic girdlexe2x80x9d region and/or xe2x80x9clumbarxe2x80x9d region) of an individual. More particularly, the invention relates to devices that utilize progressive resistance training to rehabilitate and or strengthen the pelvic girdle/lumbar region of an individual.
The following background information is provided to assist the reader to understand the invention described and claimed herein. Accordingly, any terms used herein are not intended to be limited to any particular narrow interpretation unless specifically so indicated.
Back and neck pain is one of the most widespread and troublesome of human maladies, and one that is frequently of a chronic nature. Of the total population, an extremely high proportion experience some form of back or neck pain at some time in their lives. For example, in Advances in Therapy, Volume 15, No. 3, May/June 1998, it is stated that, xe2x80x9c[Lower Back Pain] is the leading cause of disability in people younger than 45, [and] is the second most prominent cause of industrial absenteeism, affecting up to 60% of all employees at some time in their careers. In 1990, costs associated with [lower back pain] were more than $50 billion in the United States alone. That year, workers"" compensation costs for [lower back pain] exceeded $11 billion and have been rising steadily each year.xe2x80x9d For some, pain reaches debilitating levels.
It is widely believed that a relatively large proportion of back pain is due to the shifting and/or bulging of the spinal discs that are located between consecutive spinal column segments. These discs can become misaligned by shifting toward the front of the patient (xe2x80x9canteriorxe2x80x9d), toward the back of the patient (xe2x80x9cposteriorxe2x80x9d) or toward either side of the patient (xe2x80x9clateralxe2x80x9d). Frequently, the aim of therapy is to bring a particular disc or discs back into proper alignment with the spinal column segments between which it is located. Thus, the spinal column has often been subjected to some type of elongating force, in order to relieve the pressure between the spinal segments and allow the misaligned and/or bulging disc(s) to return to proper alignment.
Various apparatuses have been devised for the non-surgical treatment through spinal manipulation, including spinal elongation. A number of such apparatuses are discussed immediately below. In general, such apparatuses can be subdivided into xe2x80x9cactivexe2x80x9d vs. xe2x80x9cpassivexe2x80x9d. In a passive device, the spinal column of the patient is subjected to forces, and in fact some movement, however slight, while the patient remains essentially passive, i.e., exerting no muscular forces. In contrast, when using an active device, the patient performs movements, generally against some resistive force. As pointed out below, it is believed that the active form of therapy, particularly a progressive resistance form of training, has particular benefits over the passive type of therapy. In active therapy, the activation of all of the physiology within and surrounding the pelvic girdle region of the patient is activated, resulting in improved circulation that removes toxins from and carries nutrients to the activated physiology. In addition, a progressive resistance form of training is vitally needed to restore integrity of soft tissue (e.g., ligamentous structures, muscles, tendons, and capsules) of which the ligamentous structure in the pelvic girdle and lumbar area is very pronounced.
Such apparatuses can also be generally subdivided between xe2x80x9clinearxe2x80x9d vs. xe2x80x9ccurvilinearxe2x80x9d (i.e., non-linear) devices. In a linear device, the spinal column of the patient is subjected to tensile forces acting essentially in a straight line along the axis of the spinal column. In contrast, in the use of a curvilinear device, the spinal column of the patient is subjected to a bending moment. Several advantages of curvilinear/non-linear motion are discussed in the article xe2x80x9cNon-Linear Spinal Disc Traction-Medical Sciences"" Ultimate Answer to One of Humanities Oldest Problemsxe2x80x9d, which appeared in the December , 1999 issue of California Journal of Alternative Medicine. This article discusses how curvilinear motion can produce sufficient negative pressures in the spinal column (i.e., xe2x80x9cintradiscal pressuresxe2x80x9d) to literally xe2x80x9csuckxe2x80x9d the xe2x80x9cnucleus pulposusxe2x80x9d back into the torn annulus fibrosis. This reduces disc bulge, herniation, and surgical intervention.
A device generally referred to by its tradename of xe2x80x9cMedexxe2x80x9d is designed with the belief that back pain could be cured by isolating very specific muscles of the lower back in a resistance training program. Thus, the Medex provides a locking mechanism to keep the femur and hip axis of the individual from moving forward or backward with adjustable pads, one pad being located in the lumbar region and the other, a pressure pad, that forces the femur back against the lumbar pad. The Medex also employs an adjustable belt, which holds the user against the seat with pressure applied high up on the thighs. When locked in this position, the individual has to perform a torso extension motion against a backrest that is connected to adjustable resistance weights. However, the Medex, by locking the individual into a rigid position, does not involve a synergistic activity of related soft tissue or decompression at various vertebral joints. Moreover, it does not provide opportunities for the development of a multitude of new recruitment pathways. The term xe2x80x9cnew recruitment pathwaysxe2x80x9d, as used herein, refers to the means by which selected muscle cells are activated. For example, in a particular movement, motor units are selected for use depending on the relative location of stress in the movement.
A device generally referred to by its tradename of xe2x80x9cVivatekxe2x80x9d uses a table in which the patient lies, face up, in a completely horizontal position with his/her back against the tabletop. While the patient is in a passive mode, the device is electronically controlled to provide a lifting action (i.e., through the elevation of various portions of the table""s upper surface) at a variety of locations along the vertebral column of the patient. The time interval of the elevated position and the frequency of the application of the lift are controlled electronically. During this passive mechanical manipulation of the spinal column, electronic controlled pulses, similar to sonar, are generated and projected through the lifting mechanism. These pulses are intended to stimulate better blood flow during the spinal manipulation. However, the Vivatek is passive in nature. Therefore, the patient does not have the additional benefit of muscular activity and the associated improvement in transportation of toxins from the soft tissue and transportation of nutrients to the soft tissue. Additionally, the patient is not involved in progressive resistance training.
However, the xe2x80x9cVivatek devicexe2x80x9d, which is presumed by many to effect spinal decompression, has been significantly recognized in the industry, for example, by being awarded the 1998 xe2x80x9cTherapeutic Product of the Year Awardxe2x80x9d by the World Health News Network. The present invention is believed to also perform spinal decompression, but with an apparatus which is significantly less expensive to manufacture.
An apparatus generally referred to by its tradename of xe2x80x9cVax-Dxe2x80x9d employs a table, upon which the patient assumes a prone, face down, position. The treatment provides a linear decompression of the spine by having the patient reach out, with both arms, and hold on to two vertical non-moveable posts. A harness is attached to the hip area of the patient and connected to a mechanical traction device. This traction device is electronically controlled as to the magnitude of force, the duration of the force, and the frequency of the force applied. Like the Vivatek device discussed above, the Vax-D apparatus is passive in nature. Therefore, the patient does not experience the benefit of muscular activity and its associated improvements in transportation of toxins from the soft tissue and transportation of nutrients to the soft tissue. Additionally, the patient, once again, is not involved in progressive resistance training.
In a particular apparatus marketed under the tradename of xe2x80x9cStrivexe2x80x9d and referred to in their literature as the xe2x80x9cBack/Ab Comboxe2x80x9d, active patient muscle activity is provided in the nature of progressive resistance training with a variety of resistance patterns. However, this device does not provide for decompression of the spine. Moreover, the resistance is applied through a gear mechanism that changes the motion of the resistance assembly with respect to the anatomical motion of the user. Further, although there is a mechanism provided for counterbalancing the patient""s upper body weight, such counterbalancing is not closely matched to that upper body weight during the latter part of the motion. Additionally, this apparatus permits the patient to perform only two anatomical motions, torso extension and torso flexion.
A device generally referred to by the tradename of xe2x80x9cNK Tablexe2x80x9d includes a table having a leg arm and a resistance arm. The leg arm is fixed to a rotating shaft mounted on the table. The resistance arm can be locked to different starting angular positions, while the leg arm is vertical. However, with the xe2x80x9cNK Tablexe2x80x9d, the anatomical starting position is fixed (i.e., at the vertical). In other words, with the xe2x80x9cNK Tablexe2x80x9d, the exercise motion must always begin with the lower leg in the vertical position.
Summing up, none of the xe2x80x9cMedexxe2x80x9d, xe2x80x9cVivatekxe2x80x9d, xe2x80x9cVax-Dxe2x80x9d, and xe2x80x9cNK Tablexe2x80x9d apparatuses discussed above provide a means to efficiently develop new muscular recruitment pathways.
Accordingly, one objective of the present invention is the provision of a training apparatus for decompressing particular segments of the lower region of the spinal column, while simultaneously providing for active anatomical motion in a selected one of four directions around the pelvic girdle, namely torso flexion, torso extension, lateral extension left, and lateral extension right.
Another objective of the present invention is the provision of such a training apparatus that additionally does not lock the patient into a rigid position, thereby providing for synergistic activity of related soft tissue.
A still further objective of the present invention is the provision of a multitude of resistance patterns, with a variety of controlled resistance magnitudes.
Yet another object of the present invention is the provision of such a training apparatus, in which the torso extension motion, pivoting around the hip axis, (which would normally terminate with the user in a flat horizontal position) is extended by performing a pelvic lift across a lumbar pad. This extension of the torso extension motion generates spinal decompression in the user.
Yet another object of the invention is the provision of such a training apparatus in which a torso flexion motion begins at a somewhat extended position and goes beyond a normal flexion motion, so that a lumbar stretch is experienced as the user reaches for the floor.
The lateral extension motions, both left and right, provide a synergy of activity through the lower extremities to the soft tissue involved in the torso, as the user again reaches to touch the floor.
The apparatus provides a counterweight system to overcome the weight of the upper torso, so that each motion has an eccentric (muscle lengthening) as well as a concentric (muscle shortening) activity.
The type of activity that the user is involved in can be separated into three principal types. The first, which provides the greatest amount of decompression, is a rocking motion across the lumbar pad. The second, which provides for better transportation of toxins from the cells and transportation of nutrients to the cells, is a rocking motion in all of the various regions throughout the full range of motion. The third, which is integrated into this process, is the frequent movement through a full range of motion two or more times during the training process. Common to all of these three activities is that a selection of many different resistance magnitudes can be provided at any point in the range of motion. As a result of the different resistance magnitudes being provided at any point in the range of motion, many recruitment pathways are efficiently developed in the synergistically involved muscle segments. This results in the development of a high level of physical readiness, by which is meant muscular endurance, functional strength, range of motion, and work output.
Still further, rubber tension bands are integrated into the resistance source and apply greater resistance to the training arm in the latter part of the motion. Such rubber tension bands compensate for a decreased resistance provided by the counterweight(s) on the lower resistance lever as the motion proceeds from 90xc2x0 to approximately 115xc2x0.
As used herein, the term xe2x80x9cspinal decompressionxe2x80x9d refers to curvilinear spinal decompression, as opposed to linear spinal decompression, which is the type of spinal decompression effected by the Vax-D apparatus discussed herein. Additionally, the term xe2x80x9cspinal decompressionxe2x80x9d as used herein refers to xe2x80x9cactivexe2x80x9d spinal decompression as provided by progressive resistance training, as distinguished from passive spinal decompression, of which the Vivatek and Vax-D devices discussed herein are illustrative.
A still further objective of the invention is the provision of such a training apparatus that is extremely economic to manufacture and yet is at least as efficacious as other apparatuses in the field. For example, an apparatus according to the present invention may cost on the order of one tenth or less of other known devices. Such low cost of manufacture (and also simplicity of use) places the inventive training apparatus well within the home use category.
A yet further advantage and objective of the invention is the provision of a range of motion indicator for indicating the extent of the angular movement of each training repetition. This allows for the repetitions performed by any one particular patient to be quantified and therefore easily used in a progress report, evaluation, computer software program or the like.
In addition to the objectives and advantages listed above, various other objectives and advantages of the invention will become more readily apparent to persons skilled in the relevant art from a reading of the detailed description section of this document. The other objectives and advantages will become particularly apparent when the detailed description is considered along with the drawings and claims presented herein.
The foregoing objectives and advantages are attained by the various embodiments of the invention summarized below.
In one aspect, the invention generally features a training apparatus designed to improve the physical readiness level of the low back and pelvic girdle of an individual. The training apparatus includes a frame, a seat, a pivot mechanism mounted on the frame and providing a pivot point disposed adjacent the seat, an exercise arm extending outward from the pivot mechanism and rotatable about the pivot point, a resistance assembly extending outward from the pivot mechanism and rotatable about the pivot point. The exercise arm and the resistance assembly are linked to one another such that the exercise arm and the resistance assembly rotate as a single unit about the pivot point of the pivot mechanism. The resistance assembly includes a first resistance lever arm and a second resistance lever arm. The first resistance lever arm includes a counterweight. The second resistance lever arm has a weight attachment mechanism for attaching a stress weight thereto, and the second resistance lever arm is angularly offset from the first resistance lever arm by an angle about the pivot point of the pivot mechanism.
In another aspect, the invention generally features a training apparatus designed to improve the physical readiness level of the low back and pelvic girdle of an individual. The training apparatus includes a frame, a seat, a pivot mechanism mounted on the frame and providing a pivot point disposed adjacent the seat, an exercise arm extending outward from the pivot mechanism and rotatable about the pivot point, and a resistance assembly extending outward from the pivot mechanism and rotatable about the pivot point. The exercise arm and the resistance assembly are linked to one another such that the exercise arm and the resistance assembly rotate as a single unit about the pivot point of the pivot mechanism. The resistance assembly includes at least a first resistance lever arm having a counterweight. The counterweight has a weight substantially sufficient to counterbalance an upper torso weight of an individual exerted on the exercise arm when such individual is seated in the seat and exerting such upper torso weight against the exercise arm.
In yet another aspect, the invention generally features a seating and positioning apparatus for a training apparatus in which an individual performs bending movements about the hip axis. The seating and positioning apparatus includes a frame, a seat having an upper surface, and a thigh engagement device for contacting and restraining an upper surface of a thigh of an individual utilizing such training apparatus and seated on the seat such that a buttocks portion of such individual is in contact with the upper surface of the seat.